Stranger's Kisses
by KalGal
Summary: Practice for my writing and in honor of the wonderful video. Six strangers are paired with another stranger. Then asked to kiss.


Disclaimer: I Don't Own Anything.

**Due to the fact that I can't write a kissing scene to save my life, and also due to the wonderfully cute video who's link can be found on my profile, I give you, Stranger's Kisses.**

Stranger's Kisses

The couple looked at the camera, their features distorted in the lens. Both were attractive but each in a different way. The woman was wearing bright red lipstick, her mouth upturned and a ghost of a smile on her lips. Her black hair was piled on her head in a bun held in place by three hair ties, countless hair pins and hope. She wore galoshes that had tracked in mud but the film crew hadn't noticed, too focused on their other volunteer, a man.

His hair was pulled strait back and the strict look was mimicked in his well-fitted suit. His hands were in his pockets but he listened with rapt attention to the man behind the camera. When he finished talking, he looked to the girl to his side.

She had a plump lip in her mouth and was chewing on it furiously, her cheeks stained a pink color. She turned towards him with a nervous excitement as was evident in the tug of her lips into a smile.

"Hi, I'm Kagome," She held out her hand and he placed a kiss to the skin. She bit harder and flashed a look to the camera man behind her. He nodded encouragingly before she looked back at the man as he named himself.

"I'm Sesshoamru,"

"It's really nice to meet you and I hope I'm not that bad of a kisser," He chuckled and even the people behind the cameras snickered but the pair was more focused on the task at hand.

()()()()

The girl kicked her combat boots into the cement floor, her long hair shaved on one side and a tattoo of what the cameramen thought was a cat, dipped below her cut off. She smirked at the man beside her, his sweatpants and baggy sweatshirt making her laugh.

He, on the other hand, thought the girl beside him very beautiful. He told her so when he first entered the studio but she just snorted and rolled her eyes. He liked her.

His shaggy black hair fumbled back into his face and he wished for the sixth time that day that he'd remembered a hair tie. The girl found this almost amusing because every time he blew a chunk of hair away from his face during the explanation by the cameramen, it flopped back down into place. After the instructions were done, she stuck out her hand.

"Sango."

"Miroku," He smiled and she was taken off guard by how charming he looked. She was back on guard when he winked at her. "Love the tattoo, big fan of lionesses."

She snorted.

()()()()

She felt uncomfortable. Her skin itched and the man next to her looked like someone who might mug her on her way home. Her dark hair was perfectly styled in ringlets to complement the pant suit she wore. She felt bare without her briefcase on her arm and when she glanced at the man standing next to her, he seemed to look a little restless. She wondered if he had a gun.

He watched the woman with little interest. He blew a bubble with his gum and watched the woman jump when it popped. Volunteering was good for the soul his mother always said, so when he found out about this, he was ecstatic until the woman strutted into the room and took one look at him, fingering her bag which he assumed held pepper spray she was itching to use.

"I'm Kikyo," She held out her hand and he smirked at the white tips on her nails. When he slowly slid his warm hands into her cold ones, he watched the shiver trail over her body and took great pleasure in the way she squirmed. Maybe this day could be saved yet.

"InuYasha."

()()()()

Sango moved forward first, her lips pressing hard to his. They were roughly the same hight but he used the few inches to his advantage, placing a hand at her neck and letting his other grab her waist in a strong grip.

Sango was taken back by his arm snaking its way around her waist and she showed so by gasping and giving him the opportunity to deepen the kiss. She tilted her head naturally, their noses pushing together uncomfortably until he shifted forward. His willowy frame was firm beneath her fingers which clawed at his sweatshirt.

Miroku squeezed the skin of her neck, giving a small moan to show he was happy with how things were going. A giggle followed his outburst and for a second he thought she was laughing at him until she pressed right back into the kiss, her fingers sliding up to rest on his shoulders.

He ran his palm across the flesh her cutoff left open, her skin prickling from the his chilled touch or maybe the touch itself. He smiled into her lips and she reciprocated.

()()()()

She had promised her sister she would do this if she would and now she was stuck with a gangster. He was much taller than her and she was worried he would be gross and smell bad, but when he placed his hands on her neck, she was pleasantly surprised to enjoy the warmth they released.

He moved first, leaning in slowly, giving her time to back out. With a confused blink of her eyes, she realized he was rather ruggedly handsome in a bad-boy sort of way. She left the slow kisses to old people, children, and armatures. She was none of theses things.

With a yank to his belt, he stumbled forward and into her. Their lips connected. She gripped his chest before slowly moving her hands, sliding them against his chest, the thin fabric let her feel the smooth ridges of his ribs and the dip that marked his stomach. He was not overly muscled and she found her fingers tangling back into the fabric as they kissed.

His mouth was warm and he tasted like honey and his toothpaste but smelt like soap and spearmint gum. His tongue battled hers in a dance that was smooth and easy. Like breathing.

He took in the woman before him. She had pushed forward, dragging him close so quick he was worried they might end up sprawled across the floor. Thankfully, he landed perfectly.

She smelt of perfume. A flower but he didn't know which. He pushed the thought from his mind and focused on slowing his breathing. He caught her eyes, a rich brown, and she was moving again.

She pressed her suit to his chest and he could feel the indents of her buttons on his skin. Another thought for another time. Her fingers moved from their exploration of his stomach to tangle in his hair. They yanked and pulled to the point he could tell what she wanted but not hard enough to inflicted pain.

Her chest was pressed tightly to him and his erratic heartbeat only speed up and through her clothing, he could tell hers did too.

()()()()

Kagome chose to look at him in the face. She saw the cut above his eyebrow, a small cut that had since healed and was invisible to anyone the was more that a few inches away. She was not. He favored one arm and the other looked rather hurt with bandages encircling it.

He watched her with keen interest. She still bit her lip and fiddled with the umbrella in her hands. Kagome smiled and he grabbed the glorified plastic tarp, tossing it to the side and using his own teeth to gently tug her lower lip from her grasp.

She gasped and he leaned in, taking her mouth with his. She responded with vigor, curling her fingers into his hair to keep him close. He tugged on the skirt covering her hips, the fabric a rough blend that scratched his hands but worked well for scooting the woman closer.

()()()()

Sango threw her whole arm over his shoulders, gaining the extra few inches she need to be as tall as him. He placed many kisses to her lips as she breathed out slowly, her heart rate beating so hard it felt like it might burst out of her chest.

They started again, this time, his hands holding her steady by a strong grip on her stomach but her too small shirt rode up allowing his fingers to trace patterns into her skin, leaving a warm trail behind. She returned the favor by sliding a hand down the opening of his sweatshirt to splay across his warm back. He shivered against her.

()()()()

The blush covering her cheeks was fading as her actions grew bolder. Kagome ran the pads of her fingers across his neck with light pressure and received a moan of approval that only fed the growing heat that curled around in her stomach.

His lips tasted of wine. Kagome suddenly broke the connection of their lips with a pop. He leaned forward to reclaim them but she moved forward to place small kissed across the skin above and below his lips. As the men behind the camera's laughed, she placed her mouth back on his, rewarded by him deepening the kiss with a sweep of his tongue.

"That's all," the men muttered, a few flustered looking and the others fanning themselves with papers. The pair separated quietly, the once intimate air reduced to an awkward silence not filled with the sounds of kissing and panting. She bit her lip again and looked up to catch his eye. He watched her with half-lidded eyes.

"I think I'm going to need your number."

()()()()

"We have enough," One called, separating the woman from the man. Sango untangled her fingers from the folds of his shirt and the strands of his thick hair. He pulled his leg back from its place between her thighs and with a whoosh, they both took a few steps back. He tried to steady his breathing but when he saw her trying to do the same, he leaned forward and placed his forehead to hers in an intimate moment between two almost strangers.

"We should go clubbing sometime," She whispered, slipping a receipt from her pocket and scribbling her number onto the paper. She placed it in his hands. As she was leaving, his hand brushed her bottom with light pressure.

"Nothing would please me more," He responded, watching her walk out of the studio in her combat boots and a smirk.

()()()()

"We're finished..." They called to the couple. InuYasha released his grip on her waist and she ran her nails through the smooth strands of his hair. She glanced over to the camera and smiled right before sucking in.

Kikyo blew a bubble.

()()()()

Fin


End file.
